Jessica Dundee
Jessica Dundee is a seventeen-year-old halfblood Hufflepuff. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Jessica Paige Dundee was born on April 22, 1997 to Kendall and Ryan Dundee in Geckdyll, England. Kendall was a Ravenclaw when she had gone to Hogwarts, but she always been fasinated by muggles, so it really wasn't a surprise to anyone when she announced that the man she was going to marry was non-magical. Kendall and Ryan had met in college and knew that they were the perfect fit for each other. After they got married, Kendall and Ryan settled down in a small town in the countryside of England, Geckdyll. Their first child was a healthy boy named Eric, whom both Kendall and Ryan adored. Jessi was the next child born, and her parents loved her just as much as they did their son. Jessi grew up very happily, though her mother did hide her magical ablities from her children. Jessi was a very good student in school and she always tried her hardest on whatever task was set before her, no matter how hopeless it may have seemed. When Jessi began to show signs of magical ablities, her parents got worried about what the other kids would think of her and if it was really the right time to even tell Jessi about the wizarding world yet. Jessi began to notice that strange things always seemed to happen around her and began to worry. She went to her parents to see if they had an explanation for her, which, they did. Her mother told her everything that she thought Jessi needed to know about the wizarding world and tried to help Jessi understand her powers. Jessi quickly understood and accepted what her mother was saying and became deteremined to be the best witch that she could be. Later that week, Jessi found an owl waiting outside her bedroom window. As soon as she walked up next to it, it dropped the letter it was carrying and flew off. Jessi ran inside to show her mother the strange letter, which of course her mother recognised as a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Both of them were overjoyed and Kendall soon took Jessi to gather all of the necessary suppiles. There Jessi also got an owl, for communicating with her parents while she was at Hogwarts, which she named Minnie. When Jessi arrived at Hogwarts, she assumed that she going to be placed into Ravenclaw because that was where her mother had been amd Jesssi was relatively smart in school, but to her surprise she was placed in Hufflepuff because of her determination to always work hard. One year Jessi decided to try out for her house's Quidditch team as a chaser. She had always enjoyed the sport and worked hard to earn a spot on the team, which she made. Jessi made very great friends with Jenni Pallas at Hogwarts and they do almost everything together. Personality Jessi always tries to be kind to everyone around her and is most likely happy and in a good mood. She always tries her hardest on any task that is set before her. While she is not overly chatty, she is willing to talk to anyone around her and always tries to see the good in everyone. She tries to be mindful of everyone's feelings and is often a peacemaker. Looks Jessi is 5'7" and has long reddish-brownish hair and bright blue eyes. She is very pretty and is constantly smiling. Wand Jessi's wand is made of rosewood and is 14 inches long. The core is a phoenix feather and the wand is somewhat sturdy. Alliances *Jenni Pallas *Thomas Perry (Boyfriend) Enemies *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis Gallery MV5BMTU5MzA1OTU3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzM5ODc4OQ@@. V1. SX640 SY1379 -1.jpg MV5BMTU3MjE2NjY2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODI5ODc4OQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg caitlin-ej-meyer-46132-photo-large-4.jpg caitlin-ej-meyer-373757l.jpg caitlin-ej-meyer-891482l.jpg MV5BMjIwNzE3NDk3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE2MzY4MDE@._V1._SX450SY450_.jpg Title16.jpg caitlin-ej-meyer-46132-photo-large-6.jpg caitlin-meyer-0817.jpg homepage.jpg img-thing_kindlephoto-1330037.jpeg|Jessi with Jenni Pallas th-1_kindlephoto-1355199.jpeg|Jessi and Jenni Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Student Category:Hufflepuff Category:Halfblood Category:Straight O Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:British Category:Seventeen